Red, Blue Or White You Can Add Orange
by my polaroid camera
Summary: Sakura has 4 HOT NINJAS competing for her hand who will she choose ? Better find out during a mission ! This is my first fic so bear with me! hehe! XD LOVE FROM oto-chan!
1. Chapter 1

**Red, Blue or White and You can add Orange?**

**A/N: Hello dear people of fanfiction! This is my FIRST Naruto story, I have a lot of one-shots and plots in my mind but I find it troublesome to write all of them but if you give me reviews I'll consider writing it. Anyways, I hope you like it! Enjoy and leave Reviews!**

**young otouto**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto and stuff.**

**Chapter 1- Meet the Guy **

"HELL NO!" Naruto yelled.

"Shut up, dobe" Sasuke said back and smirked.

"Teme" Naruto retorted.

"Dobe"

"Ice Cube Bastard"

"Foxy Gay"

"Arghhh!!" Naruto exclaimed.

Both ANBU guys were in Death Glare Contest and Sasuke seemed to win again … as usual.

"Naruto, Sasuke, Stop it … we all know Sasuke would win that! Right Sasuke?" asked the Tsunade.

"Hn"

"Hmph" Naruto slumped back to the chair nearest to him.

"So troublesome" Shikamaru said without much effort.

Sakura, Hinata and Ten-Ten giggled silently to his childish antics. Neji, Shikamaru and Sasuke smirked while Lee muttered _"I'm so sorry youthful Gai-sensei. I know I youthfully promised you that I will follow your very youthful footsteps and I can't even youthfully lead this ANBU Team to this S-Rank Mission. I promise you that one day I will be a youthful ANBU captain and beat Sasuke-san and my long time rival Neji-kun. I youthfully promise that in your youthful name Gai-sensei and in the name of my lovely cherry blossom, Sakura-chan."_ and than did a Good Guy pose.

"Naruto –" Tsunade said but was cut off by Naruto himself.

"How come that DAMN HYUGA-"Naruto started but was interrupted a gasp made by the shy Hyuuga Heiress.

" Na-na-na-ruto- ku-kuk-ku-kun, I-i-i-I'm s-s-sorry t-t-to in-interrupt y-you b-b-but i-i-I'm also a-a-a Hy-Hyu-Hyuga" stuttered Hinata while fidgeting her fingers.

Naruto went to Hinata and stood very closely in front of her that made the pearl-eyed chick go red.

"I'm sorry Hinata-chan; of course I'm not referring to you. I'm referring to your DAM- … oh, I'm sorry again. I'm referring to your 'cousin' Neji and Hinata-chan why would I swear at you … you're one of my _dearest_ friends" Naruto explained

Hinata blushed furiously when she heard the word dearest. "O-o-of C-c-course, Na-na-naruto-k-k-un, th-tha-tha-that i-i-is ve-ver-very s-s-sil-sill-silly o-o-of m-me." she stuttered then blushed very, very furiously and then

ONE …

TWO …

THREE …

THUD!

She fainted.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed. Everybody in the room sweat-dropped and stared at the Hyuga.

"Hinata-chan, THIS IS YOUR FAULT IDIOT" Sakura screamed but interrupted by Naruto.

"Sakura-chan, I didn't do anything to her, I just told her that I'll never swear at her because she's one of my dearest friends!" Naruto said without breathing.

Everyone SWEATDROPPED!

O.o

"YOU IDIOT! YOU'RE SO DENSE! YOU PERFECTLY KNOW THAT HINATA LIKES –" Sakura realized what she's about to say so she stopped, then sweat-dropped.

"LIKE WHAT?! and I don't perfectly know Sakura-chan cause even though I'm _smart_ 'cuz I'm gonna be a _Hokage_, I don't perfectly know! What does Hinata-chan likes?" asked Naruto.

"She like yu-" said Sasuke but Ten-Ten elbowed.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, SHE-MAN??!" yelled Sasuke.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, UCHIHA?" she said while glaring at Sasuke. Then both glared at each other.

"HEY STOP IT, ALL OF YOU!!!" shouted the HOKAGE. "Sakura help Hinata."

"I'll heal her." Sakura went beside Hinata then sent green chakra through her hand to Hinata's forehead for her wake up. Pearly eyes fluttered and were now wide open.

"Are you alright, Hinata-sama?" asked Neji

"Hai, otouto." Hinata replied. The word "dearest" was still echoing in her mind.

Naruto helped Hinata to stand which made her blush furiously again and went in front of sake-addicted, 'flat-chested woman' – according to Jiraiya- and went back to his blabbering.

"As I was saying Hokage-sama, How come 'Neji' and Sasuke-teme get to lead this mission?" asked Naruto with complete care while saying Neji's name. "This would be a great chance to have a practice on my one-on-one Hokage training with perverted-sensei!" he shouted.

"Don't call Jiraiya a pervert!" Tsunade said while she pound him with her inhuman strength. _"Although, that's true of course!"_ she thought.

"I chose Neji and Sasuke because I know they can lead this mission smoothly and they can use their kekkie genkai as an advantage." explained Tsunade.

"As for your mission-"Tsunade started. All ANBU ninjas straightened when they heard the word mission.

"- you will retrieve a very important scroll of Konoha and Sand. This scroll was stolen by a group of rogue that's currently staying at sand but in disguise with using a special jutsu" Tsunade explained.

"Hokage-sama, if those rogues are staying in Sand, why don't they just send Sand ninja's to finish them off and retrieve the scroll?" asked Ten-Ten.

"A good question, Ten-Ten!" said Tsunade. Ten-Ten beamed as she heard her "idol" praise her.

"Years ago, the Leaf and Sand made an agreement that a certain scroll is to be kept safe by both Sand and Leaf ninjas. Now, this scroll was stolen by those rogues from Sound. The Sand needs our help because the scroll contains a forbidden ninja technique that only a Sand ninja can do. When this scroll came to the possession of a Sand ninja the demon Shukaku will be freed again. The safety of all the countries and especially the 'container' will be at stake if this happens."

All ANBU members went dead silent and stared at Tsunade.

"What do you mean by container?" Sakura asked. All others nodded in agreement to Sakura's question except Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru. They already know what's going on.

"Oh, the 'container'" Tsunade grinned.

"Due to some agreement made by Sand and Leaf, It's not only the Leaf who will send a group of ANBU's to this mission. Sand will also send a ninja from their country. He is-"

But before Tsunade said who the Sand ninja is, there were interrupted by a knock coming from the other side of the door. Tsunade's assistant namely Shizune came looking a bit pale and a bit edgy.

A trembling Shizune said "Tsunade-sama, the Sand ninja is here"

"Ohh … let him in!" Tsunade ordered.

"He will join you to your mission." Tsunade explained.

A guy with a red-head with dark black circle under his eyes and carrying a sand gourd emerged from the darkness. Everyone ( A/N: meaning Naruto, Lee, Hinata and Ten-Ten) gasped except Neji, Sasuke who didn't react at all ,Shikamaru didn't react because he thought it's too troublesome and watching clouds is better than looking at their new comrade and Sakura blushed …?

"Your new comrade, Sabaku no Gaara."

**Author's Note: Yes! Gaara-panda is here! I love him so much! He's so cute!**

**What is a better pairing: SasuSakuGaa, or SasuSakuGaaNeji?**

**I like SasuSakuGaaNeji cause the more the merrier and smexier! Teehee! O.O**

**See yah! Reviews! Puppy-dog-eyes! O.o**

**Oto-Chan Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Red, Blue or White and You can add Orange?**

**A/N: I'm back! Teehee! Here's the second chappie!**

**Enjoy and leave a REVIEW!!!**

**Xx Oto-chan xX**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Naruto characters and plots and stuff like that, if I do own them I'd probably erase Karin cuz I don't like her that much! I'm sorry if I offended Karin fans … does she have any fans? Anyone with me! Send reviews regarding that! Teehee!**

**Chapter 2: Try and Hug me **

Different reactions arose when the ANBU members saw their last comrade.

"GAAAAARAAAAA Did you miss me … huh … did you … did you … did you miss me … huh?!?" asked the hyperactive Naruto while jumping up and down.

"'Cuz I missed you soooo much!" Naruto said the confused Sand ninja. Naruto ran to Gaara to give him a big "bear" hug.

"_If this idiot touches me or I even dare say hug me, I will beat him to pulp"_ Gaara thought while removing the cork of his gourd, veins popping on his forehead. **(A/N: is it a cork? I'm not very sure pls. tell me if you know! Thanks!)**.

"_Oh my Kami! Gaara-san is removing the cork of his gourd. He might attack Naruto-kun. HE'S GONNA ATTACK NARUTO-KUN! My Naruto-kun will die! No! Please, anyone stop Naruto-kun!"_ thought the now very pale Hinata.

But Naruto continued running to Gaara.

"_This idiot is 'really' gonna hug me! Noo! Prepare to die!"_ Gaara thought.

10 steps away …

Sands are floating in the room …

8 steps away …

"Nooo!!" Hinata screamed in her purple-head.

6 steps away …

"What a troublesome baka!" Shikamaru said the drifted off to sleep while dreaming of his friggin' clouds.

4 steps away …

"Dobe" Sasuke grunted and rolled his beautiful and hot Onyx eyes **(A/N: IT'S NOT ONLY THE EYES … HE HAS AN OVER ALL HOTNESS!! –faints- O.o Do you agree?) **but full of excitement to what will happen to Naruto.

3 steps away …

Deadly sand jutsu …. Here we come!!!

2 steps …

"**ARGHH!!"** cried Naruto

"**Naruto!**" the girls chorused.

Then Naruto saw nothing else but black.

3 3

Naruto woke up and saw hundreds of imaginary ramens floating above his blonde head.

Naruto's eyes widened. His heart beat so wildly that made him jump and bounce up and down and left and right!

"**ICHIRAKU'S SPECIAL MISO RAMENNN!!!**"

"Idiot" his comrades whispered.

_FLASHBACK _

_2 steps away …._

"_Naruto!!!"_

_Gaara had his eyes very wide open and now activating his jutsu …_

_5 … 4 … _

"_Noooo!! My dear Naruto-kun will die!! Nooo!" Hinata thought and closed her pearly-white eyes._

_3 … 2 …_

_Everyone held the breath … and closed theirs _eyes (except Neji and Sasuke of course cuz they're so cool to do that and Shikamaru who was sleeping and was dreaming at that moment)_ … preparing for a yell of pain from Naruto but nothing came. _

_Before Naruto lay his finger on the red-headed ninja, Tsunade took over and pound Naruto very hard on his head that made the idiotic__** (A/N: This is just an expression, Sorry if I offended Naruto fans!)**__ blonde go unconscious. _

"_N-n-na-na-na-r-r-ru-ru-rut-to-to- k-ku-ku-kun, a-a-a-ar-are a-a-al-ri-righ-right? the Hyuga heiress whispered._

_But Naruto didn't reply._

"_HE'S DEAD!" Hinata cried and sobbed hysterically. _

"_Hinata-sama, he's not dead- _'Although, it's better if he's really dead'_- he's just unconscious." Neji said. _

"_Oh!" Hinata stopped sobbing immediately and started to blush furiously. _

"_That's alright Hinata-chan, he'll wake up in no time … just let him … uhmm … rest." Sakura said._

"_Hn" Sasuke grunted. _

_END OF FLASHBACK_

"So, how are you Naruto-kun?" asked Hinata

"I'm A-OKAY Hinata-chan!!! Why shouldn't I be okay?" asked Naruto.

"Cuz you went unconscious for like 8 hours already."

"OH MY KAMI!! I HAVEN'T A SINGLE BOWL OF MISO RAMEN FOR 8 HOURS!!! I'M GOING TO DIE!! SEE YA LATER HINATA-CHAN!! JA NE!" said Naruto and dashed to Ichiraku's.

"O.o" leaving Hinata sweat dropping!

-AT THE HOKAGE'S TOWER-

All other ANBU except Naruto – who was still eating and Hinata- who was still buried on the ground she was standing and still sweat dropping-were in the Tsunade's office chatting and catching up with each other.

"Uchiha, Hyuga … now's the time to finally work with you." Said Gaara.

"Hn" grunted by both Sasuke and Neji.

"What's wrong with you two? You always grunt! Can't you say anything other that that?" asked the cheery pink-haired medic ANBU ignoring the red-head beside her.

"Hn" grunted Neji and Sasuke.

"WHAT THE HELL DOES 'HN' MEAN???" asked the now angry Sakura.

"Yes." said Neji and Sasuke in unison.

"Good!"

"Aa"

"Say what?" asked Sakura.

"Never mind that Sakura.' Said Neji.

"Ok!" Sakura said as she ruffled Neji's long silky hair fondly which made the guy Hyuga blush.

"Neji, are you alright? You look a bit red? Are you blushing? MWAHAHA! He is really blushing!" said the laughing Sakura.

"N-N-O-NO-NOO!! I'm not blushing!!" said the now stuttering Neji.

"_When the hell did I stutter? I'm turning like Hinata!" _thought Neji.

"Did I just hear you stutter, Hyuga?" said Sasuke with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I DID NOT!" hissed Neji and glared dangerously at Sasuke.

"Hn, whatever." smirked Sasuke "you were really blushing." whispered Sasuke.

"Anyways …" started Sakura who was staring at the two boys glaring daggers at each other.

"So … how are you Gaara-kun?" asked Sakura with a beautiful smile etched on her face.

'_Gaara-kun??? When the hell did she call him Gaara-kun … it's always Gaara-san!!' said Sasuke to himself._

'_Why is Sakura calling him Gaara-kun and why is she smiling like that!' asked Neji to himself._

"_AM I JEALOUS?" asked the both of them to themselves. _

'_No … I am not! Why would I be! She better stop calling him with a suffix – Kun!' thought Sasuke._

'_I am not jealous …. I was just … uhmm … it doesn't sound good … that's all!' thought Neji!_

"Gaara-kun, I said how are you?" asked Sakura still smiling.

'_Did she just call him GAARA-KUN, for the SECOND time?!?! ' thought Sasuke and Neji. _

'_Did she just call me Gaara-KUN???' asked the stunned Gaara to himself. _

**A/N: I'm so sorry it took me such a long time to update… I have so many things to do! Like that friggin' Swimming thing this week (I can't even bloody swim … I'm destined to get a C for PE!!!) Anyways!**

**Yea … check my other stories and leave a REVIEW!! **

**I wanna that cute0anime0addict for a review … that the first review I got!**

**Yea … so thanks for reading it and always leave a review!**

**Oto-chan out! **


End file.
